delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Rupert Palace
The 'Rupert Palace '''is a royal palace property located in Rupertland City. It is the Rupertland City residence of the monarch of Ruperland, currently His Majesty King Wilfrid. It is also the official residence for 2,000 of the highest of the Rupert I Bloodline. Included on the property is the Lave Residence (for the next five in line to the Throne of Rupertland), the Marble Trianon which is a major guest residence on the property after being gifted by France to Rupertland, the Royal Farm House which was home to the small farm of Elijah I and Buster before they took the throne, and dozens of other major buildings. The National Assembly for the Union under the Empire of Rupertland is located on the east end of the property. The National Assembly has recently been transformed to the seat of the New Rupertland provincial government. The Rupert Palace began its construction in 1303, once the people lead by Rupert I arrived on the Rupert Island for the first time. His palace was the first building to begin construction on the island. Its construction was not completed for over 150 years. The Palace has evolved into a symbol for the Rupertland Separatist Movement, and for Rupertland as a whole. The whole King's Lot is 48km^2. History The people lead by Rupert I arrived in the Divine Inlet for the Absolute in 1303 after taking the throne from William the Humble. It was once said that upon seeing the beautiful lands, Rupert I claimed the entire region as his own. He took his followers to the present-day location of City Street and said "alas, what is mine from here onward, I maketh yours." However, historians now know that the area had been used by Kings and Queens for ages, and that this story likely originated from Alfred I's arrival to Rupertland. Originally, a large fortress had been built where the Lave Residence is presently situated. This fortress likely began construction under Alfred I in ~470, but was not completed until the rule of Henry I the Great in ~570. The fortress was destroyed when Peter I stole the throne for his house from Alfred IV in 992. Peter I began construction on the "Peter Block" of the Lave Residence around this time, where a smaller and more tightly controlled fortress was built. The Peter Block still exists as a part of the Lave Residence, however the walls were destroyed to expand the Lave Residence. Once the House of Æthel solidified their control over the kingdom under King Peter II, they expanded the fortress into a beautiful palace, called the Palace of the Island Children (this structure has changed little on the exterior, and remains quite similar to the Lave Residence of today). When King Rupert I conquered the throne, he immediately worked for two months on the plans for his palace before construction began on today's palace. He made thousands of changes before the final product was completed. He is well known for allowing the first kilometer of his property to be a major Public Square. The original palace designs were made by King Rupert I and the renowned British artist and architect, Tikaquansky (1284-1351). By 1453, when the final Rupert Palace was opened under King Arthur, the estimated cost of the palace was 2014CDN$ 5 billion. Revolution for the People The 1610 Revolution for the People lead to a democratic system being implemented into the Rupertland Government system. After hundreds of thousands stormed the Rupert Palace, begging for democracy, King Rupert II announced an amendment to the constitution that would allow for a democratic ''National Assembly for the Union under the Empire of Rupertland. ''This major building was built on the east end of the King`s Lot. The National Assembly would allow bills to be passed and presented to the monarch for signing or a veto. In 1674, Queen Ruberta II built the Council of the Monarch's Empire inside of the Rupert Palace. Current Use The Rupert Palace Property remains the chief residence for the Monarch of Rupertland, currently Queen Ruberta III. The property is open to the public except for ''The Mall and the Rupert Palace. Features of the Palace The Grand Vestibule (The Atrium) The Grand Vestibule was constructed primarily in 1390-1415 under King Elijah I and Queen Emile, but major renovations were made in 1538 by King Luchner, and a major installation was created in 1790-1798 (King Isaac) after the founding of the body of Saint Ablesteine (wife of King Rupert I). The installation had become iconic for its marvellous use of magnets to levitate the symbol of the Rupertist Church. The Grand Vestibule is widely renowned for its massive domed ceiling and incredible artwork installations. The entire Vestibule was designed by Wiknor (1363-1424), and the renovations of the entire palace were undertaken by Quinini (1490-1593). Quinini's renovations The great artist Quinini designed the entire renovations plan after being commissioned by Queen Lave before her death in 1510. His renovations were worked on from 1510 until his death in 1593, and construction continued 1681 when King Patrick ruled art as a waste. Quinini designed a new Great Hall (1510-1531), replacing the old Dinner Hall; several new wings: the West Wing, Elijah Wing, Off Wing, and East Wing; the Grand Vestibule (tomb of Saint Ablesteine); the Inlet Crossing (Inlet Bridge); the Luchner Vestibule Connector; a renewed exterior, with statues of the monarchs (Up to Queen Ruberta II). Quinini's final statue was the Rupert Fountain-Obelisk located in front of the Central Pool, and is a very prominent part of the palace. Guest rooms The main palace has 11,302 bedrooms, making it larger than any hotel on earth. It regularly plays hosts to many of the guests who visit the palace. The monthly 'events' hosted at the palace fill nearly all of the rooms. Features of the Grounds Public Square The Public Square is a major square located for the first kilometer of the property. It has become an epicentre for Rupertland City culture. The Gardens of the King The Gardens of the King are a major series of gardens, forests, greenery, lakes, and pools. The gardens are known internationally for their fantastic variety and design. The gardens continue to attract millions of visitors.The gardens take up the first 4 kilometers of the property (north to south), and the full width of the property. Pools The Gardens feature a large quantity of pools, namely the Circular Pool, Water Superior, Fortitude Blue, and the Central Pool. Divine Inlet for the Absolute Known as the Divine Inlet, the inlet carries the most divine water in the Church of Rupert besides the River Wye. The water is required with water from the River Wye for Rupertist Baptisms, and is a major souvenir for visitors, provided to tourists and Rupertists for ceremonial purposes in front of the Grand Cathedral. A water line constructed in the 1500s runs underneath the city from the Divine Inlet to the Cathedral for this purpose. Rupertland Harbour The Rupert Palace has one of the finest beaches of the Coastal Rupertland City. The Palace has a major beach, full of beautiful white sand, a rareity so far north. Roads Roads have been carefully planned in the King's Lot. The most famous road is The Mall, which is a major road running north-south through the King's Lot. The Mall is only accessible to those acredited by the Monarch. A list of all who have ever been approved to drive The Mall is engraved in the concrete of the road.